


Video Games.

by schlackityhq



Category: Youtubers, mcyt
Genre: Alcohol, Confessions, Drugs, Drunken Confessions, Flirting, Fluff, IRL, Intense Language, Light Angst, Lovesick, Lovesickness, M/M, Mild Smut, Schlackity, Secret Crush, Smoking, Weed, heat waves but its way more intense, irl shipping, mild NSFW, mild sex, oh boy they get wasted in one chapter, theres some fluff tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:15:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29973765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schlackityhq/pseuds/schlackityhq
Summary: Antis, you looked for this.!! Mild Nsfw content and Irl Shipping !!Inspiration; Heat Waves by tbhyourelameSong; Video Games by The Young Professionals
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Jschlatt
Comments: 5
Kudos: 59





	Video Games.

Quackity’s soft hand rests on the mouse that connected to his PC, grinning as he prepared to bring his stream to a halt. He doesn’t wait for his best friend--BadBoyHalo--to finish his sentence, cutting him off with that shit-eating smile that just tells you about what he could possibly say next.

“Okay- BAD Bad okay I’m gonna end my stream I’m gonna end-” He speaks quickly, tabbing out of his streamlabs as he clicks on the small headphones icon in his discord call with said friend. He leans back in his chair, any audio from the call not playing to his headset anymore. He looks into the camera with a smile that was possibly wider than he had before, clapping his hands together. 

“Chat!” He addresses his viewers with the cheerful exclaim. His leg is bouncing beneath the view of the camera, his green screen glitching at the bottom of the screen. He tabs back into his streamlabs view, trying his best to read chat and get an even remotely okay view of it. It’s usual messages at this time in the stream; Early ‘Bye!’ messages, spams of sub emotes and hearts, people yelling at him to fix his green screen, people spamming ‘LMAO’ whenever he had made a joke, etc. 

“Chat, I think I’m gonna end stream.” He stretches back in his chair, arms crossing as he moves his body around in his chair. He twists and turns a bit, trying to loosen joints since he just sat in the same spot for nearly four hours. He brings his arms back to rest against his desk as he grabs the mouse once more. 

“Alright chat I’ll see you tomorrow- maybe,” He stumbles and laughs over his own words. “I actually don’t know if I’m gonna stream tomorrow.” His mouse hovers over a selection, toggling the transition. The blur wipes across the screen that his facecam displayed on, in a diagonal direction. “BYEEEE!” His usual yell of the bidding adieu is heard to all viewers as he then mutes his mic on his stream. He lets it run for another few minutes as he cleans up his area. 

He picks up a trashcan that sat under the desk, bringing it up to the edge as he swiped off empty water bottles and food wrappers into the bin. He plops back into his chair, tabbing into the Twitch website itself. He brings his hands up to his keyboard, the keys letting small clacks elicit through the room as he types in the desired message. He checks his live channels, smiling as he chooses someone to raid. He types in ‘/raid karljacobs.’ His best friend, it makes him happy when he can raid his friends. He watches as people join the raid, before he finally hits ‘End Stream.’ 

He stands up, the wheels of his chair squeaking as his chair goes rolling back. He closes his twitch tab after making sure his stream VOD had uploaded. He pulls his headphones off as he closes the rest of his tabs, turning his computer off. He grabs his phone, clicking the small button as he checks the time. “Shit, It’s nearly 1 am-” How late had he been streaming? He hadn’t started very late, at least he doesn’t remember starting his stream late.

He unlocks his phone, scrolling through his twitter timeline as he walks over to the door. He currently had a small home in Mexico, living alone and about 20 minutes from family. He had gotten his own house because of his college classes and streaming, he wanted--and quite frankly needed--more space for his things. So that had resulted in his Mum helping him get a house, and here he was.

He left the streaming room, closing the door as he liked a few tweets and made one of his own. Another one of his sappy but quite respected tweets about being happy that people were watching his streams and he was thankful for the support. Because he really was, streaming was one of his biggest passions and it made him happy to get so much support.

He walked upstairs, shutting his phone back off as he walked to the end of the hallway. His hand wraps around the cold metal of the doorknob, turning it as he enters the bathroom. He hummed to himself, kicking off his sneakers as he lets them sit in the hallway. He shuts and locks the door behind him, preparing to take a shower. His phone buzzed in the pocket of his jeans, as he cocked an eyebrow and pulled it back out.

His phone screen lit up with a notification from twitter, someone had dmed him. He opened twitter once more to check who it was, a small smile stretching soft pink lips as he saw who it was. It was Schlatt, one of Quackity’s best friends since he had joined that Dream SMP a few months ago. He reads the message over and over--His heart flutters in an odd way he can’t begin to explain.

‘Ur stream was great tonight, enjoyed it.’ It was just a small compliment, but the way it made him feel was unexplainable. He had noticed lots of things like this when he had interactions with the male; It made him feel so breathless and happy. His heart pounded against his chest as he thought about it.

He snaps back into reality, pushing the clouds of his thoughts away as he realized he had just been gawking at the screen of his phone. Realizing he should probably respond, he types out a quick response. ‘glad u enjoyed, it was fun.’ Simple, but an effective response. He then turns his phone off again, sitting it on the countertop that his mirror hung above. 

He unbuttons his dress shirt, pulling it off of his small body. His jeans com e undone and wicked off net, leaving his beanie, socks, and boxers. His built was--well--to be honest, he was a damn twink. He wasn’t very big weight wise but he wasn’t super small either, it was a balance between, almost perfect. His arms were thin but his thighs and ass a perfect plump balance.

He leaned against the wall for balance, yanking his socks off as he tossed them in the corner of the room with the rest of his clothes. His beanie then came off, sat on the countertop with his phone by the sink. His raven black hair fluffed out as he shook his hands through it, his hair was wavy and semi long; he had a mullet. He huffed as he looked in the mirror, maybe he needed a haircut.

He walks over to the shower and pushes the curtain to the side, still humming songs to himself. He grabs the knob for the water, cranking it to the side as the shower kicked on. Cold water started to spray from the showerhead, hitting the floor of the tub with small splatters. He kicked his boxers off which accompanied the rest of his clothing as he waited for the water to warm up.

Once the water was warm, he stepped in, yanking the shower curtain closed. He runs his hands through his hair, tilting his head back into the water. The warmth runs through his hair, down his back and thighs, making him let out an odd noise that sounded like the purr of a cat. He grabs the shampoo, lathering it into his now wet hair.

He thought about the message as he washed his hair. Why did all the messages he got from Schlatt make him feel so...breathless. It made him feel like nothing else in the world mattered when he talked to him. It was all his focus on one male; and it made him happy that they had such a good connection. But he couldn’t help but think his mind wanted more than what he had.

He shakes his head lightly to rid of the thoughts like flies around food. He rinses the suds from his hair with a soft sigh, fingers easily slipping through soaked and silky locks. His phone buzzed with twitter notifications and spam calls, that he could hear barely over the running water. He shuts the water off, shaking his hair out and grabbing a towel he had draped on the pole of the shower curtain.

He shook and tugged his hair dry with the towel, wrapping the cloth around his body afterwards. He dried off as best as he could, making sure he wasn’t dripping water. He grabbed his phone and beanie, leaving his dirty clothes in the corner as he opened the door and walked out, shutting off the light and leaving the door open as he left.

He walks to his room, the door already open so his cat, Tiger, could run in and out if he wanted. He nudged the door open, making sure to be careful incase Tiger  _ was  _ running around. He flicks on the light, tossing his things on his bed as he walked over to his dresser, dropping the towel.

He grabs new jeans, boxers, and a t-shirt, beginning to get dressed. He slips his boxers and then t-shirt on, pulling it over his head when his phone goes off again. He glances at the now lit up screen to realize he got another dm from Schlatt, snatching his phone off of his bed. He presses his thumb to the button, unlocking the device once more as his eyes scan the message.

‘Doing jackbox with the boys tomorrow, we’re recording and ur invited if u wanna play.’ His heart pounds against his chest once more at the idea of being able to talk to him again. He loved recording or playing games with Schlatt; it was fun as hell! They always ended up starting so many new inside jokes too, it was great.

Before he can catch himself in a daydream again, staring at his dm with the youtuber, he actually types out a response. ‘yeah, ill come :]’ His signature smile accompanies the words as he hits send, and still staring as he waits for a reply. He then grins when the three dots come up, Schlatt’s ram profile picture next to them.

‘See u then :)’ He smiles at the use of the text face, before turning his phone off. He unzips and pulls the jeans on, rezipping them when he was wearing them. He slides his phone into his pocket, grabbing his beanie and covering the majority of his hair once more. He listens to the soft rain that had started falling outside, before walking downstairs.

Quackity grabs his keyring off of the kitchen counter, snatching his hoodie up as well. He yanked the hoodie over his head, fixing the hood and opening his front door. He made sure it was locked as he closed it behind him, yanking his hood up as rain began to fall harder. He walked over to his car, it was black and oddly nice for it being over 15 years old.

He pulls the handle and opens the car door, hopping in with a small hum. He loved taking car rides at night, 1 am drives to the dead silent beach where no one lived around for 15 miles and he could yell and let out energy. He puts the keys in and twists them, turning the car on. 

He smiled as the car hummed to a start, pulling out of the driveway. The streets and highways were usually dead at this time of night, and it was fun to speed down highways with no care in the world. He turns out of the parking spot and starts going down a main road, which exits from his neighborhood to the freeway. 

He hums and picks up his speed as he goes down the freeway. He grabs his phone while he’s stopped at a light, plugging it into the car aux. He opens spotify, clicking on one of his favorite songs.  _ Video Games,  _ by The Young Professionals. He turns up the volume a but, smiling as the song began.

_ Swinging in the backyard, _

_ Pull up in your fast car, _

_ Whistling my name. _

He pulls past some of his favorite stores and restaurants, telling him he’s getting close to the beach. Lights bounce off of his car and water that he can see in the distance, moonlight illuminating things with its entrancing shine. He softly sings along to the song, as the lyrics bounce in his head with each syllable sung.

_ Open up a beer, _

_ And you say get over here, _

_ And play a video game. _

The lyrics make him feel ways he can't express. The song starts to remind him of someone--that someone being so familiar to him. He starts thinking about Schlatt, and how much he feels around him that he doesn’t feel around his “normal” friends. It’s odd, he thinks. He just now pulls up to the beach, as he unplugs his phone, hopping out of his car quite fast.

_ I'm in his favorite sundress, _

_ Watching me get undressed, _

_ Take that body downtown, Honey. _

He shuts the door, turning off his bluetooth so the music just plays from the speakers on his phone. He runs down the boardwalk, his sneakers tapping against the wooden boards as he ran. The strings of his hoodie fling against wind and rain fall starts to douse his clothing. He doesn’t care though, the rain just makes him feel more powerful. He hums, turning his phone up as loud as he can and putting the device in his jeans pocket.

_ I say you the bestest, _

_ Lean in for a big kiss, _

_ Put his favorite perfume on. _

He makes it down to the beach, sand flying out from under his shoes as he ran. He makes it to the middle of the beach, the rain pelting down and soaking his hoodie and other clothes. His beanie protects his hair though, making him laugh a little. He vibes to the song as he runs around, thinking of his friend once more.

_ Go play a video game.. _

“It’s you, It’s you, It’s all for you…” He sings along to the song that blasts from his phone, stopping his running. But he does start dancing, spinning around and scream-singing the lyrics with power in his voice. “Everything I do!” He nearly stumbles over his own feet while spinning, letting out all his feelings an energy into the dead silence of the night.

_ I tell you all the time, _

_ Heaven is a place on earth with you. _

_ Tell me all the things you wanna do. _

The feeling is ethereal, and he’s thinking of nothing but that stupid ass youtuber. He’s so in love with Schlatt and it’s finally clicking to him. It’s a warm feeling in his chest, blossoming like a rose when he thinks about him. When he talks to him and hears his voice it’s like hot electric, words get confusing and he can’t begin to explain how Schlatt makes him feel anymore.

_ I heard that you like the bad girls. _

_ Honey, is that true? _

_ It's better than I ever even knew, _

_ They say that the world was built for two. _

_ Only worth living if somebody is loving you, _

_ Baby now you do. _

He runs back up the beach, back up to the boardwalk. His shoes are soaked as he splashes through puddles that had collected. He smiled, still singing along as he skids to a stop at his car. He hops back into his car with a laugh, turning the car back on with a slam of the door.

_ Singing in an old bars, _

_ Swinging with the old stars, _

_ Living for the fame. _

He plugs his phone back into the car, letting the song continue to play. He turns the keys again, letting the engine start up, you know the rest. He swerves back around, heading back to his house as he continues to sing to the upbeat song. 

_ Kissing in the blue dark, _

_ Playing pool and wild darts, _

_ Video games. _

Quackity nods to the beat, making sure he wasn’t going too incredibly fast. Despite it seeming dead outside, he still couldn’t just speed at his own will. The hair that peeked out from under his beanie blew in the wind and fluffed around from his own window.

_ He holds me in his big arms,  _

_ Drunk and I am seeing stars, _

_ This is all I think of. _

_ Watching all our friends fall in and out of Old Paul's, _

_ This is my idea of fun. _

_ Playing video games. _

The lyrics make him smile; He had met up with Schlatt only once. They had been playing video games and drinking together, and of course the older liked to go overboard sometimes. He laughs at the small memory, Schlatt holding him while drunk and babbling, but.. but only how friends would. 

“It’s you, It’s you, It’s all for you,” The lyrics slip from his lips again as he pulls back into his driveway. It was nice to go out and get some energy and feelings out by just kicking sand and dancing on the beach. The driving was relaxing too, he was so carefree in these moments that he had almost forgotten about the weight of his crush. 

“Everything I do,” He mindlessly drones the lyrics with as much rhythm as he can muster. His phone comes out of contact with the cord once more, as he gathers his things and returns back inside. “I tell you all the time, heaven is a place on earth with you.” The words slip out again and again.

_ Tell me all the things you wanna do, _

_ I heard that you like the bad girls, honey, _

_ And is that true? _

_ It's better than I ever even knew, _

_ They say that the world was built for two. _

_ Only worth living if somebody is loving you, _

_ And, baby, now you do. _

He nods along to the upbeat instrumental, taking off his soaked hoodie. He tosses it onto a chair that sat by his door, shaking himself off like an actual duck. He snorts at his own action, before rushing back upstairs. The chorus replays as it approaches the song end. 

_ It's you, it's you, it's all for you, _

_ Everything I do- _

_ I tell you all the time, _

_ Heaven is a place on Earth with you. _

He plops back down onto his bed. He’s greeted by soft cheek rubs from Tiger, as he pets the small cat in retaliation. His phone is sat next to him on his bed, as the song is finishing out. He lets out a sigh that is composed of both happiness and longing. He falls back onto his bed, head hitting the pillows.

_ Heaven is a place on Earth with you. _

_ Tell me all the things you wanna do. _

_ I heard that you like the bad girls, honey, _

_ And is that true? _

_ It's better than I ever even knew, _

_ They say that the world was built for two. _

_ Only worth living if somebody is loving you, _

_ And, baby, now you do. _

Tomorrow would be a hell of a fun day.


End file.
